Big Time Dance
by imadisneygirl
Summary: My version of what happened after 'Big Time Dance' ;D add a little beach, some aviators fun and you'll have an adorable couple; Logan and Camille!


Suckish story i know -.-  
but i still wanted to write it ;D

* * *

"Was it really that hard to ask me?"

Camille Roberts carefully asked her date for the dance, Logan Mitchell. Ever since they knew they were going to have a dance, Logan knew who he wanted to go with. But unlucky for him, he's never really asked out a girl before. He needed James Diamond's help since he was the one who got all the ladies, and since he was one of his best friends, James did everything he could to help him. Logan settled for the easy way, just coming straight out and asking her. What happened? The words that came out of his mouth made no sense and I guess you wouldn't even call them words. So, he needed James help to figure more ways to ask her.

First he tried with James holding a paper with the words _Will you go to the dance with me? _On it. It worked, but she responded with throwing her shoe at James's head.

"_Look Logan, you may not believe this but I've never been asked out before." She said, standing up in front of him._

"_No, I believe it," He replied, not thinking about how that might've made her feel._

_She ignored it though. "This is my first dance, and I'd like to be asked in a way that I can remember. Not by q-cards." She pointed her thumb behind her to where James used to stand. By that time, he was on the floor, his head throbbing in pain. _

"_Q-cards, what are you talking about?" He started nervously and then saw her glare. "Are you going to hit me with the shoe?" He said quickly, his fear evident in his voice. _

_She softened up. "No," He relaxed himself. "And I'm not looking for a prince to ride up in a horse but how about something with a… a little flare." With that, she patted his chest and walked away, leaving him talking to himself and seeing a more than dizzy James try and walk up to him before asking yet another girl on a date and collapsing. _

That obviously didn't cut it but he wasn't going to give up. James told him to use his flying disc and said the same words. He tried to aim it at Camille and his results were her landing in the pool. Then he tried giving her flowers and having in ear piece in his ear so he could listen to James's advice. That didn't go so well either considering he ended up screaming at her telling her to go away because James was getting attacked by a bee.

A little help from Kendall and James was all it took. They dressed up as Logan's own personal horse as Logan was the prince. They arrived at the dance location and from Jo and Camille's surprised and astounded looks they knew this was going to work. As Logan approached Camille, her smile only grew bigger.

"_Hello m'lady," He said, a smile on his face. She looked over at Jo, the smile never escaping. "Would you like to accompany me to the dance?" _

_There was no possible way she was going to say no after all this trouble he went through. "Say yes!" James and Kendall yelled from under Logan and their horse outfits._

_She looked to Jo again before saying, "Heck yeah I will!" She threw her plate of food behind her and jumped onto the horse behind a beaming Logan. She put her arms loosely around his neck to keep from falling off._

"_On you go trusty steed!"He said with a heavy accent, slapping the front of the horse. James being the head of the donkey gave a little scream._

_Jo's smile only widened as Camille smacked the back of the horse and Kendall let out his own little yelp. Everyone clapped as Logan yet again, smacked Kendall. "Not a real horse!" He shouted._

So that's how he ended up walking back to the Palm Woods alone with Camille. He was doing all he possibly could to make this an amazing night for both Camille and himself.

"Yup," He replied. "You wanted something with flare, and I, well I couldn't exactly give you that." She smiled slightly. "I've never actually asked a girl out before so I needed James, the expert, to help me out."

She looked a little shocked. "You've never really asked a girl out before?"

"Nope," He didn't look embarrassed because he knew he could be honest around Camille. At least with her, he felt comfortable. "And you, you've really never been asked out before?"

On the other hand, Camille felt a little embarrassed. "No," Her reply was quiet, hoping there was a possible chance Logan didn't hear but he did.

"Well then those boys must have been stupid to not want to go out with a girl like you," Her cheeks instantly reddened. "Hey Camille, want to go to the beach?" The idea had come to him instantly; he remembered how he always loved to go to the beach late at night, and how the warm water always felt so nice on his skin.

She was caught off guard by the idea but she had to admit she loved the beach and she hadn't been there in a while. "Are you sure, isn't it late and dark?" Even

"That hasn't stopped me before," He flashed her a cheeky grin.

She gave her own little smile. "Well let's go then," They turned to the direction of the beach and kept walking closely beside each other. Although they were heading somewhere with water, they weren't exactly decked out in the appropriate clothes. Logan had changed out of his handsome prince attire into a black t-shirt with his favourite black leather jacket. He accompanied them with black loose jeans and dark red vans. She on the other hand, wasn't that much dressier. She had a light blue halter top with dark blue skinny jeans and blue converse.

They reached the beach only a couple minutes later. They didn't bother taking off their shoes like many people would do, they just sat down on the warm sand and watched as the waves crashed onto shore.

A smirk popped onto his face with another brilliant idea. "Let's go in."

Camille turned to him, not sure whether he was joking or if he was being serious. "What?"

"Let's go in the water," He repeated, looking at her, his smirk fading into a grin. It's been a while since he's had this opportunity with a girl and he wanted to have fun and make the best of it. He knew that if Camille went along with all his ideas, this would be an unforgettable night.

She continued to stare at him, uncertainty readable in her eyes. "We don't even have proper clothes or anything!"

"Oh come on, please?" He emphasized on the please and gave a lopsided grin that he knew Camille couldn't resist. In Camille's head, she actually would love to go in the water with Logan but then there's the part where she'd have all her clothes soaked and would have to go back to the Palm Woods freezing her butt off.

But it was Logan and his lopsided grin, there is no possible way she could reject him now. She sighed before saying, "Okay, let's go."

A smile broke onto his face before he grabbed her hand and they started running into the water. Most people, again, would take their shoes off but they didn't. Since they couldn't see anything in the water anyways, it's better to keep their shoes on just in case. Logan left his jacket on the sand, not wanting to get everything wet. The water was warm, but the wind above them made it all the more colder.

Camille was just thinking about how beautiful the sky looked above the ocean until she was interrupted by salty water spraying all over her face. She let out a yelp. "Logan!" She replied with her own splash towards him.

A splash revolution dawned between the duo and by the looks of it, Logan was dominating her. By the time Camille finally surrendered, they were completely soaked. They slowly walked out of the ocean, their wet clothes clinging to their wet bodies. "Well that was fun," She said enthusiastically as she tried to ring out her shirt, getting unsuccessful results. Logan pulled out his trademark black aviators from his leather jacket on the sand. "You have your aviators with you?" She asked, with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey," He defended himself. "You never know when you might need them." Before he could put them on, Camille snatched them from his grasp and put them over her own eyes. "Give them over," He said, holding his hand out, a smirk gracing his features. Camille wasn't giving them up so easily.

"Oh no," She took a couple steps back. "I sort of like these," He kept walking forward as she took steps backwards. She turned away from him and started running away, her damp clothes holding her down a bit.

But she was no match against our little Logie. Logan may be smaller than Kendall and James but he sure is quicker than both of them. Playing hockey for years had its advantages, and in no time he had his arms around Camille's waist, preventing her from running anymore. "Give em' here!"

"No!" She screamed, laughter ringing into her voice. He put her down but put an arm around her waist, not letting her get away. He pulled her into him and snatched his aviators back, still not letting her go. "They're so cool, though!" She protested. He laughed at her, taking his arm back and putting some space between them. He grabbed his leather jacket and handed it to her. "So you give me your jacket but not your aviators?"

"My aviators are my most prized possession," She laughed as she put on the jacket, smelling his scent all over it. "I'd cry if anything happened to them."

A smile crossed her face. "We should get back, it's late," He nodded.

"Yeah, but at least we had fun tonight," He smiled at her, making her heart melt.

She blushed slightly. "See, this is what I call the perfect first date."

"Does that mean that there's going to be a second?" He raised up one eyebrow, starting to walk beside her back in the direction of the Palm Woods.

She didn't turn to face him. "That's up to you."

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't agree," His reply was instant, making a never ending smile appear on her face. She was happy her first boyfriend is actually decent. "So tell me, are you happy you agreed to go with me to the dance?"

She thought about all the times he tried to ask her and she turned him down and that reminded her of what she would've missed out on. "Definitely." She answered, looking up ahead of them. "And you, happy you went through all that trouble?"

"I'd go through it all again any day," He says he's not that smooth with the ladies but with Camille, he makes her blush with everything he says. With Camille he feels like there's no one else around them, it's just them two, living their love story with joy.

It was only a matter of minutes until they reached the Palm Woods and since the lobby was completely deserted, they walked through the lobby and up the stairs to Camille's floor. It was a silent walk to the apartment door and when they did get there, Camille turned to face him, her back leaning against the door.

"Thanks for tonight Logan, it was amazing," She smiled gently at him.

He grinned back. "That's what I was going for." Camille didn't know if she was supposed to reply back so she stayed quiet and looked up at him into his eyes.

Before he left, there was one more thing he needed to do. He leant in with the slightest of perfection, closing his eyes as soon as his lips felt her soft ones.

Sparks flew.

That's all they could think about for those seven seconds of heaven.

He started to walk backwards, a smile unable to remove itself from his face. "Wait, your jacket!" She called out suddenly and started to remove it.

He stopped her. "No, no, keep it."

She looked confused. "But it's your favourite."

"I know," He smiled and turned away, walking up to his floor.

She sighed dreamily as she entered her apartment. Leaning up against the door, she felt the pockets of the leather jacket and found something in there. She pulled it out only to find Logan's black aviators.

"Only you," She whispered to herself, s smile spreading on face.

* * *

i didn't like it much, did you? review, maaaybe!  
thaaanks ;D


End file.
